


Bilingual Misunderstandings

by Castiel_Who



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, day 6: soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: He wasn't even sure of the existence of such a person anymore, because what kind of a name was Trust, anyway?Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 6 - Soulmates





	Bilingual Misunderstandings

At 38, Anduin Lothar was sure he wouldn't ever meet his soulmate. After so many years and a wife who had nothing to do with the red markings carved in the soft skin of his wrist, he was resigned to that simple fact.

He wasn't even sure of the existence of such a person anymore, because what kind of a name was Trust, anyway? Was it a real name, or just a random word that his stupid body had put there as a substitute for the name of his non-existing soulmate? And, in the most unlikely case that it actually was some poor soul’s name, was this _Trust_ a male or a female?

The thought that he would spend the rest of his life alone, watching with pure envy all the happily bonded couples like they were from some other perfect shared reality, came almost natural to him.

Luckily, he was wrong.

The day reality hit him hard and unexpected, was the day he visited Ironforge as regent for the first time.

«You've come a long way to see my brother, eh? We heard of this Alliance of yours. Interesting thing, that is» Muradin Bronzebeard said, showing Lothar and Khadgar the way through the intricate streets of the dwarven capital.

«Is the king of Khaz Modan interested in our cause? » Khadgar asked, trying his best to keep up while he drank every detail of the city and the fierce people that were working or passing by around him. There wasn't a single moment in which the young mage wasn't studying, in one way or another.

«Aye lad, he is» he weighed his hammer on his right shoulder and smiled, «what's ya name, again? »

He hadn’t mentioned it. «Khadgar. »

«Ah, aye, Trust. »

Lothar froze. If felt as if the whole world had suddenly stopped. It couldn't be. It was impossible, unthinkable. He couldn't had been living in close proximity to his soulmate for months without even knowing it. He could not also deny, however, that suddenly everything made new sense: all the pieces of the huge puzzle of his life were now unexpectedly in the right places.

«Is everything all right, Lothar? » Muradin asked with sincere concern.

«Yes. Yes of course I'm all right. I just... why did you call him Trust? »

«Well, it's his name, big man. Khadgar means Trust in ancient Dwarven. »

«I didn't know that» Khadgar admitted with a sparkle of astonishment in his eyes. Lothar found himself looking at the mage with an affection that was both familiar and completely new.

Before Muradin could say anything else to continue their conversation, Lothar took a decision. «Now that he knows of his odd relation with dwarves, I feel compelled to show him around the beauty of Ironforge, once we’ve finished our little chat with king Magni» _and to be alone with him, thank you very much._ He finished in his head.

 

***

 

The meeting with Magni went way too slowly, in Lothar's opinion. Every now and then he would glance at the mage sitting next to him and study his concentrated features. All of a sudden, the distance between them was too much to bear. More than once, Lothar lost the thread of what was told, too much absorbed in his own thoughts, while he gently outlined one by one the letters on his wrist hidden under the leather. Finding his mate in Khadgar was more than he could possibly hope, even though the mage didn't seem to show any indication of being indelibly marked with his name.

Glad to be finally alone with Khadgar, Anduin led him to the nearest empty terrace. The landscape, a vast expanse of forges and fused metal, wasn't of his favourites. Khadgar, on the other hand, seemed to be genuinely fascinated with the architecture of the buildings and the strange orange light that permeated the immense cave where the dwarves had decided to build their capital so many years ago.

«This is a wonderful view, but I must admit that I couldn't ever live like a dwarf. I would miss the sky and the outside world very soon» Khadgar admitted. He leaned against the stone railing.

Lothar followed him on the balcony with a sigh. «At least I’m sure that you won't move here» he joked.

«Why should I move here? My place is in Stormwind with… our people. »

_You mean, with me._

This was his chance.

«You know, Khadgar, you look younger than your age. I wouldn't have said you're 21» Lothar announced, moving a bit closer.

Khadgar opened his eyes like a scared owl. «Who…? How did you figure it out? »

Anduin sighed and stared at the working smiths in the distance, avoiding the mage’s gaze. «When I was just a kid, I saw all my friends find out one by one who would have been the other half of their hearts for the rest of their lives, » Anduin started to unfasten the lace of his right leather hand band. «One day, Llane showed me that fate gave him my sister's name. They were perfect for each other and I was so incredibly happy for them both. I truly was. Nevertheless, I also felt impossibly envious because, while they'd found each other, my body hadn't given me the possibility to know the identity of my soulmate, yet. I was 17, when my markings finally came out. It was... »

«Lothar... »

«The day you were born» Lothar finally said, now looking into his eyes. He revealed that so personal part of his skin, almost quivering in anticipation. «Maybe I should have used a bit more _Trust_. »

Khadgar remained silent, his lineaments unreadable beyond the shock. Anduin could hear his heart running wild. _Why doesn't he say anything?_ He hesitantly took one of Khadgar's hands in his own.

«Say something, please. »

«No. »

Lothar could feel his world crumble under his feet. «W-what? »

«I said no» Khadgar repeated. He firmly withdrew his hand from Lothar's grip, but didn’t step aside.

«But, I thought-»

«That I would fall to your feet the second you realized that we are soulmates? I'm sorry, Lothar, but it won't happen. I cannot accept that. 》

«I see, » awareness hit him in the gut. «You don't want me. »

«It's not… that. I don't want someone who would be with me just because a stupid word on the wrist says so. And don't say that you were always in love with me, because we both know that's a lie. »

«You're right, I'm not. I've never allowed myself to fall in love with you. However, now I’m free to do that without limitations or hesitation of sort. »

Khadgar raised an eyebrow. «What is that even supposed to mean? »

«I used to have a son, remember? I also had a wife, once. She, however, was not my soulmate - you may already have figured this out, by now. Anyway, I didn't care of what she wasn't. You see, I was in love with her» Lothar massaged distractedly the exposed _Trust_ with his thumb like it hurt. Khadgar noticed it.

«What happened to her? » he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

«She died in childbirth. » Lothar's voice was almost a whisper, now. «I blamed Callan for years, almost for his entire life, when I was the only one to blame. »

For a moment, Khadgar felt like Lothar's pain was his own. He shuddered. «You didn't kill her, Anduin. »

«I did. I wasn't meant to be with her, my body told me that quite clearly when it gave me your name. But I didn't want to listen and she died. Callan never knew his mother because of me and my stubbornness. »

«You were not her soulmate either. Don't blame yourself, soulbonds don't kill other lovers. »

«I can't help it. I was so sure and careless of my actions that the Light decided to punish me. I'm cursed, Khadgar» Lothar looked down to the details of the stone railings. «When I first met you… I immediately liked you. I liked you sight, your love for knowledge, your temper and even the immense power you hold in your hands and that is supposed to frighten a simple warrior like me. I hope you understand why I had to push you away in every way I could think of before it was too late. »

«So… you acted like a complete ass and treated me like my only presence annoyed you because… you thought that doing otherwise would have killed me. Am I right? »

Lothar nodded.  «Yes. But if I knew that Trust was the Common translation for Khadgar I wouldn't have behaved like that. I wouldn't have repressed my feelings for you. »

Khadgar remained silent, unsure of what to say. His anger of some minutes ago completely vanished, replaced with understanding.

Lothar took the occasion to gently lift the mage's right wrist and roll the cloth to his elbow, revealing the little strip of skin that he desired to see more than anything else. _Anduin_. «Will you ever be able to forgive me? »

«You are already forgiven» Khadgar said with a smile. «Does the thought of having me as your mate make you happy, then? »

For a moment, Lothar's heart swelled with pure joy, then he remembered the rejection of some moments ago. «Please, don't ask me this out of pity. If you don't want me, then there's no point in-»

«I'm not. I'm serious, Anduin. I want this as much as you do. You have no idea how horrible is living with the feeling of complete rejection from your soulmate. »

Lothar placed a small kiss on the mage's wrist, right where his name was. «I could not possibly ask for more, Spellchucker. 》

Suddenly, Khadgar cupped his face with both his hands and lifted on his toes to kiss him. A surge of happiness filled all the empty spaces of his heart, making him forget about everything else.

Anduin responded to the kiss with fervour, tenderly sliding his tongue between the plump lips in a tempting invitation that Khadgar gladly accepted immediately with a moan.

«Light, Khadgar. I should have studied Dwarven when I was younger. »

«You should have. Now shut up and kiss me again. »

 _Bossy. I like it._ «Yes, _sir_ » the regent said and kissed him with the largest smile he ever had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I profoundly apologise for any kind of grammatical or lexical mistake that you may find here. Unfortunately I'm not a native English speaker and this is actually my very first English story.  
> I hope I haven't made a complete mess. Let me know, if you want.


End file.
